Various devices include multiple sensors configured to receive user input. Sensors configured to respond to user finger placement or finger movement can at times receive inadvertent or unintentional input. Inadvertent or unintentional input can diminish a user's experience of a device, an application, etc., for example, by wasting time, causing erroneous selections, etc. Such issues can impact device and application design. As described herein, various technologies provide for enhanced control of sensor input.